


Gasoline

by Rogue_Bard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Bard/pseuds/Rogue_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's possible that Derek has some issues with gasoline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched last night's episode, and I can't get this out of my head, so...

“What happened to your gun?” Scott asks.

_You’re covered in gasoline_ , and the first time they walked past a barbeque place after the fire, it had taken half an hour and her Alpha voice for Laura to bring Derek out of the panic attack.

_You’re covered in gasoline_ , and he had actually tried being vegetarian after the fire. It stuck for about a year, before he decided that vegetarian werewolves were ridiculous, and forced himself to start eating meat again.

_You’re covered in gasoline_ , and seeing Peter burn that night, seeing him burn _again_ , that’s why Derek moved into the subway station. It was sturdier, less likely to get destroyed when he started sleepwalking through his nightmares as a fully transformed alpha, clawing at phantom flames in pointless attempts to defend his fledgling pack.

_You’re covered in gasoline_ , and his coping mechanisms for his panic attacks were based on his werewolf physiology. He hadn’t even known this until minutes before, when he and Braedon had run past the bon fire, and he’d nearly stopped breathing.

“You’re covered in gasoline.” _And I won’t survive watching another pack member burn._


End file.
